The Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. (CableLabs) specification for a Point Of Deployment (POD) module, otherwise known as a CableCARD™, is being adopted for conditional access and other functions in digital television receiver devise (e.g., television sets and set top boxes (STB)). However, use of such modules have not been universally adopted. The components used to provide the functionality for adaptation to use with a CableCARD™ (or more generically, a service card) adds substantial cost to a television chassis. Such service cards are generally used to permit a television receiver device such as a set top box or television to receive television programming that is protected using a conditional access system, but could also be construed to provide access under any encryption scheme or digital rights management scenario. Since it may be circuitry that is never used in many environments, adding the functionality speculatively increases the cost of a television receiver device unnecessarily in certain cases.